


Morning's Chill

by Ravestablood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravestablood/pseuds/Ravestablood
Summary: Sam and Lucifer enjoy a slow morning together.





	Morning's Chill

**Author's Note:**

> *tries to pretend I don't have other works that I haven't updated in almost three months*
> 
> Here at Ravestablood studios, we like to use 50 000 different ways to say cold.

It was cold. Not unbearably so, and strangely comforting. Sam had long gotten used to the chill Lucifer emitted. The hunter knew that it wasn't his vessel, but rather the archangel's grace itself. He often compared it to the crisp coldness of early morning; a pleasant coolness that filled his lungs and body. 'Morning Star' was a name that fit, the Winchester mused. 

The sun had not yet come over the horizon, and Sam and Lucifer both found themselves curled up together in bed. The angel was laying back on the pillows, and the human had his head resting on the other's chest. It was as if time around them was moving more slowly, and for all Sam knew it could be. You can never be sure when talking about Lucifer. They still had several hours before their daily routines started, so they were both enjoying each others company in the meantime. 

Sam sighed in contentment; tracing patterns of no meaning up Lucifer's bare chest. The angel in question turned his gaze from the ceiling down to his lover. 

"What is it?" He asked. The supposed Devil's eyes were soft and full of love. He certainly didn't look like someone who could end worlds, but Sam knew that look was only for him. To the rest of the world, Lucifer was bitter and uncaring. His hate for humans wasn't something he tried to hide. The only human being that the angel had ever cared about was laying on top of him. The rest of the world didn't matter when Sam was with him.

"Nothing, just," Sam trailed off, giving a dopey smile and rubbing his cheek against the other. "happy."

Lucifer laughed, bringing his hand up and curling it into Sam's hair. "You're such a puppy. Do you know that?" 

The hunter then started to burrow his head further; his face settling in the curve of his mate's neck. Lucifer could feel the grin against his skin. The angel's laugh faded and a fond smile rested on his lips. To him, nothing else mattered except for the being with him now. Not his Father, or his brothers. Not even the apocalypse was something he wanted to continue if it meant making the one he loved happy. And he did love Sam, more than anything. Stroking his hand through the Winchester's hair; he sent a silent prayer up to God for the first time in millennia. 

' _Please, Father, do not take this away from me.'_

When the sun would rise both of them would go their separate ways. Sam would go to Dean who had no idea of their relationship. Lucifer would leave and pretend to carry on with mayhem if only to keep up appearances, and not raise any suspicion. But right now, here in this moment, the two of them stayed wrapped around each other; savouring the mornings they had together. 

 

Across the country, Chuck smiled. 


End file.
